The Deal
by legalesa1
Summary: Alec tries to sneak out to see a special, but gets caught by Isabelle. Will she tell their parents or can they make a deal?


"Ow!" I swear everything in the Insitution is out to kill me in one-way or another. I see my sister's bedroom light turn on and I freeze. Isabelle cannot catch me sneaking out again, because I'm starting to run out of ways to pay her. We have a little deal; if I can get out of the Institute without her catching me she covers for me. But if she does catch me I have to either giver her money, or do something incredibly embarrassing at her exspent. Last week I had to dress up as a chicken and walk around Mundane New York for an hour! I cannot go through that again.

" Who's there?" I hear her say and my heart drops to my stomach. I hear her footsteps getting closer, and being the idiot that I am, I decide to run. Oh man did I run. I ran like I have never ran before ever.

" I'm going to get you Alec!" Isabelle says as she picks up her pace.

" In your dreams dearest sister." I reply before turning down the hallway, toward the stairs. We have an elevator, but it's so crappy and she would most definitely catch me. There is a loud clatter followed by a groan of agony, Isabelle just ran into something, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Karma is a total bitch because I tripped down the stairs and felt bruises accumulate all over my body.

" Where are you dearest brother?" Isabelle sing songs and I quickly get up and run again.

" Figure it out Sherlock." I replied getting a bit to sassy.

My breath was getting heavier and I knew that I couldn't run for much longer. Being trained Shadowhunters we can easily pick up breathing and heartbeats, so that pretty much put me in an increased chance of being caught. I put my sleeve over my mouth to muffle my heavy exhaling, but it's already to late.

" Aw you tried." Isabelle said laughing her signature laugh.

" Maybe we can come to a compromise." I said trying to catch my breath.

" Oh, and what would that be dear brother?" She asked walking over to me.

" Maybe I can cover for you whenever you go somewhere?" I suggested with a slight shrug.

" Ha ha ha. That's a great one Alec. Ha ha ha-. Oh you weren't kidding." She said rasing an eyebrow. She started circling me as she though of an answer. When she finally came to a stop, she was face to face with me and she simply smiled.

" Well, I was indeed going somewhere myself." She said as she pulled out her Steele.

" You can't go hunting by yourself Izzy." I said giving myself a face palm.

" You idiot, I'm going to Simon's and I know exactly where you're going." She said turning around slowly.

" Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She said laughing.

" So a cover for a cover?" I asked trying to get us back on topic.

" Oh and for a new pair of those really nice heels I saw last week." She said batting her eyelashes.

" Ugh here." I said pulling out all the money I had in my wallet at the time.

" Thank you Alec. Have fun." She said grabbing the money and slipping out into the darkness.

I quickly left myself not wanting to be later than I already was. I maneuvered though the busy streets of New York until I came across a very familiar apartment complex. With a smile growing on my face, I quickly found the apartment I was looking for. I rang the very odd doorbell and waited patiently as I could.

" WHO DARE DISTURBES-? Oh Alec it's you. Come on in it's unlocked." Said a voice from inside. Not waiting any longer I let myself in and saw the magnificent Magnus Bane standing with his beloved kitty.

" It's about time you got here." Magnus said giving me a kiss.

" It's a long story." I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

" I have all the time in the world Darling." Magnus said as he sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him and told him the entire story of what occurred only a few moments earlier. After I finished Magnus had a look of pure horror plastered on his face.

" What?" I asked very much confused.

" How much money did you give her?" He asked, his cat eyes narrowing.

" 20 bucks. All in ones." I replied with a sly smirk.

" That is why I love you so much Alec Lightwood, you are unbelievably devious. It's beautiful." He said pulling me on his lap.

" She's so going to kill me though." I replied laughing slightly.

" Don't worry, I think her new heels will kill her before she can kill you." Magnus said laughing hysterically.

" You're really horrible at times." I said looking up at him.

" Please everyone know those shoes are so last week." Magnus said with a diva hand. I couldn't help but to laugh at that one. Besides if anyone had more fashion sense than Izzy it was defiantly without a doubt Magnus.

" Ok Mr. Diva calm down and get some sleep." I said closing my eyes.

" Alright, just remember one thing Alec." He said making me open my eyes.

" What's that Magnus?" I asked with a small smile.

" I love you." He said giving me a quick kiss goodnight.

" Love you more Mags." I said before falling asleep.


End file.
